


Sonic and Tails' Ice Cream Escapade

by MinibossGapsule



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Complete, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29243505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinibossGapsule/pseuds/MinibossGapsule
Summary: On a hot summer day, Sonic and his little brother Tails go out to get ice cream. But when the cashier at the ice cream parlor starts to act a little suspicious, the two of them must put a stop to him once and for all.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Sonic and Tails' Ice Cream Escapade

It was a hot and muggy summer afternoon. The very air seemed to have weight to it, and not even the savior of Mobius, Sonic the Hedgehog, could shake it off. Sonic stalked through the hallways of his house, trying to find any sort of respite from the unrelenting heat. His little brother, Tails, sat in his bedroom. The fox’s fingers danced over the keys on his keyboard as he typed various scientific-looking numbers and letters into a document. Luckily for him, Tails had an air conditioner in his bedroom, fixed neatly to the wall underneath his window. 

Right then, Sonic burst into his room. Tails squealed loudly.

“AH! What the heck, Sonic? Haven’t you heard of knocking first?” he asked.

Sonic, who was still suffering greatly from the heat, immediately shoved his face into the air conditioner’s wind stream. The relief was instant.

“Oh, that feels good. Sorry, bud, but I needed this,” Sonic said.

Tails rolled his eyes and went back to typing. The fox’s eyes squinted as he focused on his screen. His gloved fingers continued to flutter across the keyboard, occasionally slamming buttons and inputting letters onto the screen.

Sonic looked at his little brother and sighed.

“Tails, you’ve been at the computer all day. How about we go outside?” he asked.

Tails didn’t respond. He continued to type rapid-fire into his computer, occasionally grunting angrily. Sonic placed a hand on his little brother’s shoulder and turned him around.

“Come on, let’s go outside. Ice cream, on me. We can get mint chocolate chiiip…”

The fox’s ears perked up when he heard those words. He loved ice cream and his favorite flavor was mint chocolate chip, after all.

“Really? Well, why didn’t you say something before? Let’s go!” Tails said.

He hopped off his chair and slipped his shoes onto his exposed paws.

“Attaboy. Wanna make it a race? First to the store wins a taste of the other’s ice cream?” the hedgehog suggested.

“You’re on!”

Both of the energetic heroes dashed from their spots, leaving only an afterimage in their wake. The wind streamed through their fur, relieving them both of the unrelenting summer heat. They entered the city and dodged pedestrians on the sidewalk. The ice cream shop was less than a mile away. Sonic was in the lead, but Tails wasn’t far behind. 

“You can’t beat me, Tails! Ahaha-OUCH!” Sonic’s taunt was cut short as his head slammed into a stop sign.

Tails burst into laughter and continued on. He screeched to a halt inside the ice cream shop, all the while laughing until tears dripped down his face. Sonic stumbled into the store with a lump on his head.

“Wow, what a way to go, Sonic. Hahaha!”

Sonic grumbled.

“Fine. You win…”

He walked up to the person at the counter. 

“Hello, fine citizen. Welcome to Namgge’s Ice Cream Parlor! What can I do you for?”

The counter person looked oddly familiar. He was rotund with two piercing orange eyes and large white gloved hands. He was the perfect build for a strong man, like a lumberjack.

Using his super speed, Sonic scanned the overhead menu for a delicious treat. 

“Yeah, hi. I’ll take a cookies ‘n cream, and this lil’ guy will have a mint chocolate chip,” Sonic said.

“C-c-coming right up!” the counter man said.

He lurched from his spot at the front and using his weirdly thin legs, he walked to the back of the shop.

“Say, that dude looks familiar, doesn’t he?” Sonic asked Tails.

Tails shrugged.

“Mm, not to me. He does look a little weird though.”

The man returned with two ice cream cones, stacked to the brim with their respective flavors. Sonic’s mouth watered.

“That’ll be tw-twenty Rings, please!” The man said while holding out one of his hands.

Sonic dug two sets of 10 Rings from out of his quills, while Tails inspected the man’s hand.

Stitched onto his glove at the base of the hand were two letters. E. G.

“Sonic, wait! Look at his hand! It’s an Eggman’s robot!” he exclaimed.

As soon as the young fox pointed it out, the “man” produced a huge golden battle axe from seemingly thin air. He held it in front of him, ready to dice the two heroes in an instant.

“You’ve uncovered my plot, you insufferable vermin! Now, prepare to die at the hands of my loyal Hey Ho!” said a voice coming from the robot.

Except that it wasn’t the voice of the robot. It was from Dr. Eggman. 

“Ready to rock, Sonic?”

“Ready to roll, Tails!”

The fox floated into the air using his twin tails, all the while dodging swipes from Hey Ho’s axe. Sonic grabbed Tails’ hand and curled into a ball. He slammed against the robot’s black hull, crumpling it. Sparks flew from the robot’s two eyes, throwing it off balance.

“Tails, let me go in for the final blow!” Sonic shouted.

The fox lifted his brother up higher. 

Sonic rolled into a ball and slammed down onto the bot’s head, putting it out of commission for good.

"Well that takes care of that. Let's go home, Tails," Sonic said as he gave his lil bro a high five.

The two of them grabbed their partially melted ice cream cones and headed home.


End file.
